1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to substrate fed logic and more particularly to an improved substrate fed logic and method of fabrication.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of bipolar large scale integration circuits, the use of integrated injection logic (I.sup.2 L) provided a low power, high density circuit. The next stage of development was the use of substrate fed logic (SFL). The advantages of substrate fed logic over integrated injection logic is described in an article entitled "Substrate Fed Logic" by Victor Blatt et al in IEEE Journal of Solid-State Circuits, Volume SC-10, PP 336 through 342, October, 1975. The circuits of the prior art have generally been fabricated using processes of great complexity. Similarly, the final product has not produced the performance characteristics desired.